


Día 7: Pelea De Espadas

by niennaerso



Series: Broctober 2019 (Español) [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niennaerso/pseuds/niennaerso
Summary: Inspirado en el challenge para Inktober creado por https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ y https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/





	Día 7: Pelea De Espadas

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en el challenge para Inktober creado por https://www.facebook.com/karlaterryda/ y https://www.facebook.com/Nekrocodile/

537 AD

—No vamos a tener esta conversación. Ni una palabra más.

Aziraphale se volteó para irse, pero Crowley habló y lo detuvo.

—Bueno, entonces te reto a un duelo.

—Oh Señor.

Crowley hizo el ademán de lanzar un golpe de espada pero pronto perdió el control y se golpeó a sí mismo. Afortunadamente llevaba armadura. El ángel se encogió de hombros y le mostró sus palmas vacías, recordándole a Crowley que no tenía espada. La había regalado. El demonio entonces sonrió y suspiró.

—Vamos, ángel. El resultado será el mismo. Nos cancelamos mutuamente. Sería más fácil si ambos nos quedáramos en casa.

—¿Estás tratando de tentarme, Crowley?

—Solo estoy preguntando si quieres huir conmigo, ¿sabes? Alpha Centauri siempre estará esperándonos. 

—Oh querido, tentación lograda.


End file.
